ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70677 Land Bounty
Not to be confused with the vehicle itself. 70677 Land Bounty is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu set that released in most countries on June 1st, 2019 but on August 1st, 2019 in United States and Canada. Description Kids will love building the versatile LEGO NINJAGO 70677 Land Bounty toy truck for play battles between the ninja action figures and snake queen Aspheera’s Pyro Vipers. This mobile ninja HQ features a steering function, 2 shuriken slicers, rotating shooting cannon, retractable spring-loaded shooter and an easily accessible, detailed interior to inspire creative play. For even more action, lift off the detachable flyer with dual minifigure cockpit, stud shooters and foldout boosters, or place a minifigure on the quad bike. Ninja kids will love reimagining scenes from the NINJAGO TV show and role-playing their own stories with 9 LEGO NINJAGO minifigures and lots of cool weapons and accessory elements, including a new-for-June-2019 ninja spinner. *''Playset includes 9 new-for-June-2019 LEGO NINJAGO minifigures: Wu, Kai, Jay, Nya and Cole FS (Forbidden Spinjitzu) ninja action figures, plus Aspheera, Char, Pyro Destroyer and Pyro Slayer.'' *''Land Bounty ninja truck toy features wheels with gold-coloured rims and a steering function, 2 gold-coloured shuriken slicers, detachable flyer, rotating shooting cannon, retractable spring-loaded shooter, 2 decorated textile sails (1 on the detachable flyer), detailed interior room with a dual minifigure cockpit, dojo with 2 weapon racks, buildable arcade game, teapot element, and an opening rear compartment with small quad bike.'' *''Detachable flyer features an opening dual minifigure cockpit, 2 stud shooters and foldout boosters.'' *''Quad bike has a minifigure seat.'' *''Turn the switch at the back to turn the wheels and steer Land Bounty.'' *''Drive Land Bounty and the shuriken slicers spin automatically.'' *''Weapons include Kai's silver- and gold-coloured katanas, Jay's silver-coloured katana and gold-coloured nunchucks, Nya’s silver-coloured katana and gold-coloured spear, Wu’s bo staff, Char’s snake scepter, Pyro Destroyer’s scimitar and Pyro Slayer’s sword.'' *''Accessory elements include Kai, Jay and Nya’s katana holders, Cole FS’s ‘powered-up' hood element and new-for-June-2019 tornado spinner toy, Wu's new-for-June-2019 cape, Aspheera's Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, Aspheera and Pyro Destroyer's snake armour and shield, and Pyro Slayer's shield.'' *''This ninja toy truck set is a cool toy for kids to recreate exciting action from the NINJAGO TV show.'' *''Land Bounty ninja vehicle measures over 8” (22cm) high, 19” (50cm) long and 7” (18cm) wide.'' *''Detachable flyer measures over 5” (13cm) high, 12” (31cm) long and 11” (30cm) wide.'' Notes *Jay, Nya, Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole, and Master Wu are exclusive to this set. *This set is first seen in "A Rocky Start." *This set uses a similar sail piece as the 70618 Destiny's Bounty set. Gallery 70677 Land Bounty Box Backside.png 70677 Land Bounty Poster.jpeg 70677 Land Bounty.jpg IMG 6597.JPG 70677 Land Bounty 3.png 70677 Land Bounty 4.png 70677 Land Bounty 5.jpg 70677 Land Bounty 2.jpeg Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole Minifigure 2.png|Exclusive Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole minifigure Kai2HY2019.png|Kai minifigure Jay2HY2019.png|Exclusive Jay minifigure Nya2HY2019.png|Exclusive Nya minifigure Summer 2019 Master Wu Minifigure 2.png|Exclusive Wu minifigure Char (HD).jpg|Char minifigure Aspheera (HD).jpg|Aspheera minifigure PyroDestroyer.jpg|Pyro Destroyer minifigure Summer 2019 Pyro Slayer Minifigure 2.png|Pyro Slayer minifigure Summer 2019 Pyro Destroyer Minifigure 2.png NyaGoldSpear.jpg Building Instructions *70677 Land Bounty Sp Category:2019 Category:2019 Sets Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Sets Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Pyro Vipers